Rearview Mirror
by alwaysandforever2011
Summary: Oneshot. Might turn it into a story. Alice is leaving and is saying goodbye to Jasper. Sad, but cute. normal pairings. Its better than it sounds.


**A/N: I'm sitting in play auditions and this came to me. So i wrote it.**

* * *

**Alice's POV.**

Things just happen. We don't plan them that way, they just do. At least, that's what I keep telling myself. I could still hear the hurt in his voice and see the pain in his eyes, even though I had seen the vision 24 hours ago. I couldn't bear to tell anyone, they would find out soon enough. But of course Edward knew. What doesn't Edward know?

I scurried around my and Jasper's bedroom looking for something with some sort of value to it. My clothes and shoes were pointless. I never wore anything twice. 'Edward' I thought. 'I know you can hear me. Give Bella my clothes. There should be some that fit her.' There was nothing in the slightest bit valuable here in our room. But then again, Jasper wasn't in here. When they told me to pack light, I wondered instantly if Jasper would count, but it was immediately shot down.

Edward cracked my door and sighed, "Your car is ready Alice. Are you sure this is necessary?"

I could see how much he didn't want me to leave. Edward might as well have been my biological brother. He was the one there for me every time Jasper and I got in a fight. I knew how much he would miss me, but he would have Bella. "Just, get Jasper through this Edward. Don't let him do anything stupid. I'll try and call." I walked over and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. "I'll miss you," I whispered before walking downstairs.

My yellow Porsche was sitting in the drive way. The lights were on and I could hear the engine running. Jasper was leaning against the side of the driver's side, just like in my vision.

He must have felt my emotions, and of course they were off. I was only leaving the love of my existence and the rest of my family. "What's wrong?" He asked when I reached him. "You're always cheerful, anxious or bubbly. Sometimes all three. What's going on?"

If I could have cried, I would have been. Believe me.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry." I whimpered. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, securing me to his chest.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"Jasper, I'm leaving." I started try sobbing.

"What!?" He almost screamed. "Why Alice? Where are you going?"

"I…I… -vision!" I chocked out.

"You had a vision?" He asked glumly. "What was it?"

He sent me calming waves. "The voultri Jasper. They're coming, well they were."

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think they were coming Jasper? They want me. They want Edward too. The minute I decided to leave, the vision changed. They're coming for Edward later, maybe not at all. But they have plans. Big plans. Plans that they want to know the outcome before putting it into action, and I'm…. I'm the key to that."

"You don't have to leave."

"I do Jasper," I mumbled. "I really do. If I stay, they'll come here. They'll see Bella is still mortal and they'll try to take Edward too. When they try to take me, you'd fight. And…. And you'd….. -lose."

"You saw me die?" He questioned.

"Yes." I sobbed.

"I'd rather die, than be without you." He stated clear as day. He was holding back his emotions, trying to keep them from interfering with mine.

How could he say that? If anything happened to Jasper, how could I go on? Especially if it was because of me. I couldn't bear it. The vision of Jasper dying played in my head every time I closed my eyes. If I leave, he's safe. And I'm safe. We're both as safe as we can be, without each other that is.

"I can't let you do that Jasper. Stay here, and keep yourself safe." He tried to protest but I didn't stop. I brushed his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes. "One day, everything will be okay, I promise."

"Not without you," I watched the tears build up in his eyes but knowing they would never fall.

"Things can only hurt you if you let them. I'll come back Jasper, trust me. I don't know how long, but I will. I can honestly promise you that." I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently pressed my lips to his. "I love you. Stay out of trouble. When things get hard, think of me. I'll be thinking of you from the moment I leave until the moment I return, and for eternity after that."

"I love you," he mumbled as he kissed me. He had never kissed me with so much passion before. I slowly realized that this could be the last time I would ever kiss him, but I couldn't stay any longer.

"I have to leave."

"I love you." He said yet again.

"I love you too," I whispered. "Promise me. Promise me you'll still be here when I get back."

"Of course. Anything for you."

I tried to fake a smile but I knew I couldn't fool him. I slid into the drivers seat and turned the radio off. Music wasn't going to help me now. The only thing that could was slowly disappearing in my rearview mirror. I raised my fist and slammed it into the mirror, crushing it to pieces. I couldn't look back anymore. It hurt to much. I had to look forward.

My future was the only thing ahead of me. I broke down again, remembering Jasper wouldn't be in my future. Jasper's promise would be broken. He would be long gone before I could return.

* * *

**Its a one shot, but i might make it into a story. YAY or NAY?**

**Reviews are loved.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight, But i really wish i owned Jasper!(:**


End file.
